Kiss Me
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: An almost-song-fic of Ed Sheeran's song "Kiss Me" which I would definitely listen to while reading this. :) It's fluffy Spamano, guys! Reeeaad it!
1. Chapter 1

"Lovi, are you crying?" a voice asks softly from above me. I instantly turn around, quickly swiping a hand across my face, to see Antonio- fuck, I should have fucking known! -standing behind me, for once not smiling like he usually is. His face is serious, but not too serious, soft and kind and... and... oh gosh, I just want him to hold me... No! Stop thinking that, Lovino!

"No!" I half-yell. "I-I'm not crying, s-stupid Antonio!"

He crouches down in front of me, gently lifting a tear away from my eyes with a single callused fingertip. His hands could be softer, I suppose, but his guitar music makes up for that ten times over. How can he play such lovely songs? Not that I'd ever tell him they're lovely.

"I think that you are crying..." he says softly. "What can I do to make you feel better, _mi amor_?"

"Y-you can stop calling me that! I'm not your... l-love. I'm nobody's love, because no one... loves me." Another tear tries to sneak itself out of my eyelid, but I quickly squeeze my eyes shut to stop it.

"You're my love, Lovi!" Antonio says, and he sounds actually shocked that I wouldn't think of myself as love. "I love you so, so much!" Suddenly his arms are around me and he's dragging me into his lap, engulfing me in his warmth and love and his scent, and fuck if he doesn't smell like heaven and sleep and cinnamon and sugar- had he been making churros again? -and he somehow also manages to smell like wine and paprika and tomatoes and Antonio, and it's like he is everything that is right with the world.

And if he's everything right with the world than I'm everything wrong with the world.

And we don't go together. Wrong and right just don't mix.

But that doesn't mean I try to escape his arms. Oh, sure, I struggle a bit, but I'm too tired to really do anything like headbutt him, and really, his arms around me... they just... make me so warm... and comfy, and I just want to... lie down with him, and hold him, and sleep... when was the last time I slept again...? Meh, it didn't matter... (yawn...)

"Are you tired, _mi amor?_" he whispers softly against my ear, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. "Here, come here, come here..." Before I know it I'm being carried, bridal style- and I'm not even awake enough to object to this -up the stairs towards where I know Antonio's bedroom is. I must be really and truly drowsy, because I reach up and intertwine my fingers with Antonio's dark brown curls, and when his brilliant green eyes meet mine, I don't even glare like I usually do.

He lays me down on his bed, making sure that I'm not on top of the blankets, before scooting in next to me and wrapping the fluffy comforter around the both of us. He then gathers me up in his tan arms and pulls me close to him, so close, so, so close...

I can feel his heart beating in time with mine as he engulfs me in his warm scent and his general warmth and his ever-present smile, even though he's not smiling now. The air around him is smiling, though, because the air around him loves him more than it loves anything else.

_Or is that you?_ a voice inside my head asks me. I don't bother replying. It already knows the answer.

Once we're both comfortably snuggled up together, he opens his eyes and gently hands me a small smile, his green eyes lovingly, sleepily staring into my own eyes like some sort of magical... green... flashlight... (yawn...)

"Are you okay, _mi amor_?" he murmurs softly. I nod slightly, eyes closing as he begins to run the fingers of one hand through my hair. Mm... that feels nice.

I hope I don't forget this feeling.

I don't even know what I'm talking about when I say that, his fingers running through my hair or this... warmth that's engulfing me- the both of us.

He leans forward and gently presses his lips to mine. It's soft and slow and featherlight, nothing more than a gentle touch of both of our lips, but it fills me up with warmth like when someone fills a cup with coffee; it just keeps flowing through me, warming my seemingly ever-cold limbs until I feel like the sun is shining down on me, even though I know it's snowing outside.

He pulls back too soon, far too soon, and so I lean forward and press my own shy, tentative kiss to his lips, hoping to send the same intense-yet-comfortable warmth running up and down his body too.

_This is what it feels like to fall in love,_ I realize as I pull back from him, vision hazy with the realization. _This is what it feels like to fall in love._

In this moment, I have no qualms with falling in love with Antonio.

I breathe out as his arms wrap themselves more tightly around me. I think to myself that really, this should be uncomfortable, but he's soooo warm and I'm sooo tired and I just want to... let him... love me.

"You're so cold, _mi amor_," he whispers lightly in my ear and, yum, if I weren't so sleepy that would turn me on so much. The hand of his that's not running through my hair starts rubbing slow circles in my back, mmm, yes, please continue that. Forever, if possible.

"You're warm..." I sigh softly against his neck. I rub my cheek just-slightly against his just-slightly stubbly chin and try to ignore the pure comfort and love and- what is this feeling? -that runs through me. I just... I don't love him, but I definitely... _could_ love him.

He snuggles further into me and I breathe in that yummy-delicious scent of his, my eyes closing slightly almost on their own.

* * *

**A/N Well, this was supposed to be a songfic but, because of the fiasco I got last time I tried to post something with a song in it (the bitch can go and die) it's not. When the fic is completely done, hopefully sometime tonight, then I will post all of it on my Tumblr account, which is epicfawesomesauce, so please look for it there if you want the lyrics.**

**Also, the song is "Kiss Me" by my husband. Who is also known as Ed Sheeran. We're going to get married someday. *obsessed* Please please PLEASE check it- and his music, but not HIM, he's MINE to check out -because the song is GORGEOUS, and yeah, that's it. See you next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

He kisses me again. And again. A soft touch of his lips on mine, little butterfly kisses to the corners of my mouth, my jaw, around my ears, the tip of my nose. I, in return, lean into the kisses, allow this kisse and, let's face it, kiss him back. I kiss every inch of available skin I can find, kiss kiss kiss, what was that I just kissed? Oh, it was the side of his nose- and what a beautiful nose-side it is. I don't think I've seen one so beautiful before, I don't think there is one as beautiful.

Love me, love me, love me- something inside of me has snapped, and this is all I can think now. Love me, love me, love me, Antonio, love me- I want nothing more on this earth than to be loved by him and, maybe, someday... maybe I could even... love him back? Can I even love anymore? Wait... who's to say I could love in the first place...

His lips find mine again and, this time, it's a deeper kiss... he gently licks across my lips with his tongue. With a small sigh, I open my mouth, let him gently slide his tongue inside, let him slowly move around my mouth. I just don't want him to stop. Ever.

With a small sigh, he pulls back again, and I blearily blink my own eyes open to stare at him confusedly.

"I'm sorry Lovi..." he says, looking at me tenderly. "You're tired. I'm sure you want to rest. I'm sorry." He presses a long kiss to my forehead, and when he pulls back he pulls his body away from mine with him, and that- that's unacceptable.

I slowly wind my arms around his neck, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his stubbly chin- when was the last time he shaved? Meh, it doesn't matter, because I like it...

"You don't have to stop," I breathe as I move to kiss his lips. "I... I like it... j-just a little..." My face heats up in it's customary blush, and it grows even warmer as the surprised look on his face fades to a happy smile.

"Oh, okay then, mi amor, I definitely won't stop kissing you then~" He leans forward yet again to place a kiss on my lips, and then everywhere else on my face, it seems, and I close my eyes and enjoy each little flare of warmth that flutters up inside of me with every kiss. I just love it when he kisses me. I didn't know that before just now, but I do, oh, I definitely do...

So when he suddenly stops, I'm confused.

"'Tonio...?" I murmur, blearily opening my eyes once again to see why he's stopped. He's frowning lightly at me, and I instantly think I've done something wrong and the insecurity, the no-one-loves-me feeling come back, full force. I start to move slowly away, unwrapping my arms from around him, tearing up again, but he clutches me back to him before I can get too far away, holding me closely, comfortingly, and waiting a while before finally saying what's on his mind.

"Why were you crying, Lovi, _mi amor_?" he asks softly.

"I... I wasn't... crying..." I insist stupidly.

"You were," he says simply. "You were. I saw you."

"I... I wasn't, really!" I pause for breath, then sigh. "It was my brother. Feliciano. Everyone just... likes him better. Than they like..."

"You," he finishes for me. He kisses my lightly on my neck, just under my ear, and it's like he's hit a pressure point, because I'm suddenly relaxed again. I close my eyes blissfully before answering.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, don't worry, mi amor, I love you more than I've ever love anyone or anything in my life. I love you enough to make up for everyone liking him more than they like you." He kisses my neck again, and warmth spreads through me, but not from the kiss. How can he say such sweet, beautiful, passionate, poetic things without making an utter fool of himself?

"I... I l-lov- like -no, love- I'm... I feel the same about you..." I mutter, ducking my head into his chest to hide my burning cheeks. I'm relieved when he lets me hide there, because I don't think I could look him in the eye without... without... um, doing... something...

"Lovi, do you really, truly love me?" he asks, and the hopeful note in his voice would seem almost pathetic if it wasn't so- so damn cute.

I think about it. "W-well, I thought that I hated you a while ago, but then I realized I really don't, I really just- I just- won't you kiss me again?" I ask, and suddenly my whole train of that has driven out the window and I stare at him eagerly. He giggles slightly, but kisses me anyways.

"That's good enough for me, mi amor," he says sappily, but it still makes me blush and want to smother him with kisses until we either suddenly turn into one person or we both die of happiness and breathlessness- I didn't realize kissing took so much air.

He squeezes me even more tightly in his arms, and then starts breathing slowly, probably going to sleep like any sane person would.

I want to join him.

But before I do that, I need to ask him something.

"A-Antonio...?" I ask in a small voice.

****"Mmhmm..." he replies drowsily.

"Will... will you still be here when I wake up?" I ask, voice trembling slightly- fuck.

He opens his eyes again- and god, that green -and smiles at me. "Of course, mi amor. I'll be here every time you wake up, if you wish it."

"I wish it," I say before I can somehow convince myself not to.

He smiles lazily and closes his eyes, snuggling into me some more.

"Good, because I was planning on staying if you wanted or not."

* * *

**A/N Awww! And remember, listen to the song! And if you want the version WITH the lyrics, it's on my blog on Tumblr, epicfawesomesauce. ^-^**


End file.
